deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Greymon vs Goodra
(or whoever made it) for the TN.]]Greymon vs Goodra is a What-If? Death Battle originally made by PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8, now being written by Vrokorta. It pits the Greymon line against the Goodra line, & serves as a follow up to the official Pokemon vs Digimon Death Battle. Description Pokemon vs Digimon, 2! Agumon may have won once, but can he hold up his winning streak against the Goomy line!? Rules * Both combatants will be wild * No TMs, HMs, etc. for Goodra * Goodra will not have Dynamax, as it doesn't affect the outcome much * Greymon will start as Koromon, & work his way up to Greymon ** Greymon will not be allowed to evolve past Greymon, as he'd stomp if he did * Goodra will start as Goomy, & work his way up to Goodra * Goodra will be female, because I feel like it Interlude Boomstick: Are we really doing another one of these? Vrokorta: Yes. Boomstick: Fine. We're following up on Pokemon vs Digimon & having Greymon fight another Pokemon dragon. Wiz: Goodra, the... Dragon Pokemon. Sphere Robot: ... say what now? Why isn't it the "Gooey Dragon" or something? Wiz: I dunno. Game Freak is rich, they can do whatever they want. Vrokorta: Anyways, we're gonna analyse these combatants' weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Greymon Line Koromon (Salamander) Vrokorta: We're starting off with Koromon, Greymon's In-training form. Boomstick: Koromon? Isn't he useless? Vrokorta: He may be incredibly weak, but he has SOME combat capability. Boomstick: You mean his stupid pink bubbles? Vrokorta: Acid bubbles. Boomstick: Clearly nothing to write home about when all it does is make champions flinch. Vrokorta: Fair enough, but he also has minor fire breath & poison manipulation, resistance to paralysis, & resistance to having his skills locked. Boomstick: Like he has any skills to lock. All he does is bite, tackle, breathe fire, & spit bubbles. Four moves, like a Pokemon or something. Vrokorta: Alright, you've made your point, let's wrap this up. Sphere Robot: ... Oh it's my turn? Okay uhh, even though Koromon is regarded as weak & incapable of combat, for him to generate enough heat to breathe fire would require over 5,500 joules of energy. That's even weaker than Bionicat, the weakest DB combatant of all Vrokorta's battles, so there really is nothing to write home about. Wiz: Yeah, Koromon is really weak, so much so that some sources say he can't even fight. On top of that, he's weak to the earth, water, & dark elements. Boomstick: That really puts into perspective how helpful digivolution is. Speaking of, let's get to the actual fighter here. Agumon Vrokorta: Next in line is Agumon, the Rookie level reptile vaccine. Boomstick: Rookie, reptile, vaccine. Three categories, for EACH Digimon. Is that really necessary? Vrokorta: Honestly, probably not. That doesn't even include the families he belongs to. Boomstick: Oh gosh, please no more. Vrokorta: Anyways, Agumon is an energetic, courageous, & fearless Digimon who's honed his power for actual combat. He wields hard claws, sharp teeth, a chrome digizoid axe called the Battle Hawk, a race kart-'' '''Boomstick: Whoa hold up there, axe? Also what's with Digimon & race karts?' Vrokorta: The axe comes from Digimon World 4, it's his signature weapon. As for race karts, two words, Digimon Racing. Boomstick: Right, cause Mario Kart ripoffs. Wiz: Agumon's primary ability is fire manipulation. He can breathe fire, as I'm sure you all know, as well as create it, like in his move Fire Tower, where he raises a pillar of flames from the ground underneath his opponent. He can also use fire to enhance his physical attacks, like with Claw Uppercut, where he delivers a flaming uppercut. Sphere Robot: Speaking of uppercuts, Agumon's pretty great at melee combat, using claw swipes, quick punches, bites, kicks, throws, & combos. His other abilities let him create damaging heat waves, amplify his strength, throw explosive balls of magma, heal himself, lower enemy fire resistance, resist fire, confuse enemies, stun enemies, & even teleport behind enemies to dodge their attacks. However, that last one drains Agumon's energy, & once he runs out, he won't be able to use it until he's restored. Vrokorta: Agumon's strong enough to shatter boulders & pulverize trees. As a rookie, he should also be comparable to Guilmon, who burnt a hole through cement. By finding the size of this hole, we find that the energy required to burn it is equivalent to 7.8 tons of tnt. Boomstick: In terms of speed, he's comparable to Tentomon & Elecmon, who use lightning in combat, which moves at Mach 1283. Wiz: Even with all the improvements he's made through evolution, Agumon still retains his weakness to earth, water, & dark based attacks. Sphere Robot: But when the going gets tough, Agumon gets tougher! Greymon Boomstick: The big man himself. You know him, you love him... actually you hate him cause he killed Red & Charizard, Greymon, the champion level dinosaur vaccine! Vrokorta: With an enhanced body containing a longer tail, hardened head, & sharp horns, Greymon is truly a force to be reckoned with. He's so good at combat that some sources say he's highly intelligent, good at cooperation, & unmatched in battle. Boomstick: Good at cooperation? It says here that he's aggressive. Vrokorta: It's a matter of taming him & earning his trust. Boomstick: But this is a wild Greymon. Vrokorta: Well it's also a 1v1 so it doesn't matter anyways. Wiz: Greymon maintains many of Agumon's abilities, & even improves upon them. His fire breath has homing properties, he can create a wall of flames to block attacks, & he can manipulate hellfire. His horns & tail give him superior melee combat, & he can even create a pool of magma to burn enemies to a crisp. Sphere Robot: His new abilities let him shoot energy blasts, create shock waves, counter attacks, fire wind blades, slash with draconic energy, & shoot balls of electricity. Boomstick: As a champion level Digimon, Greymon should scale to Frigimon, another champion who created an entire blizzard over North America, just by showing up. Even if we assume it's a weak blizzard, making it would still require 47 Gigatons of tnt, & that's assuming it's not from the Folder Continent. He also scales to Minotaurmon, who can create supposedly inescapable earthquakes. Vrokorta: He also scales to Ponchomon, who can push around 10 tonne boulders. Wiz: In terms of speed, Greymon should scale to Takumi Aiba from Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth, who could dodge light beams at 32% the speed of light. Other champions have the ability to shoot & manipulate light, as well as dodge it at speeds 4x the speed of light. Sure, the guy who dodged it was smaller & more agile than Greymon, but the fact that a Digimon the same level as Greymon can achieve such speed should at least support his speed of 32% SoL. Sphere Robot: Greymon is plenty strong, but his weaknesses don't change. Boomstick: But hey, he beat a Pokemon once, he can do it again. Greymon: Nova blast! Goodra Line Goomy (Sw/Sh Team Yell) Boomstick: We begin with Goomy, the weakest dragon type. At least it won't be as bad as Koromon. Vrokorta: Goomy's 1' tall, & weighs 6lbs. It's covered in slime that causes attacks to slide right off. Boomstick: A weak Pokemon with a powerful ability? Where have I seen that before? Wiz: Goomy has a pair of highly sensitive horns on her head. She uses these to sense her surroundings for enemies. Sphere Robot: Her abilities Hydration & Gooey heal her during rain & slow down anyone that touches her respectively. She's also resistant to Fire, Water, Grass, & Electric-type moves. Boomstick: Her moves are primarily normal & water-type, with a few dragon moves on top of it. She can shoot water, absorb enemy's nutrients, protect against damage, fire shockwaves, endure & redirect damage, paralyze enemies, & lower enemy stats among other things. Vrokorta: Goomy may be weak according to the Pokedex, but she has a few feats to scale from. For example, Goomy should be superior to Pidgey, who can create tornado winds. According to this source, half of all tornadoes have a total kinetic energy of 62 Gigajoules, or 15 Tons of tnt. On top of that, weak Pokemon like Chimchar can survive an attack equivalent to 12 tons stone pulverization was accepted. Wiz: Goomy is also comparable to Pokemon like Magnemite, who use lightning in battle, which travels at Mach 1283. Boomstick: Where have I heard that before? Sphere Robot: Goomy may have a surprising amount of power, but it's not called the weakest dragon for no reason. Remember when we said Goomy has sensitive horns? These horns are SO sensitive, that if you were to grab them, the shock would PARALYZE Goomy. Imagine what'd happen if you attacked it! I wouldn't be surprised if she died on the spot from a heart attack! Wiz: ... Anyways, Goomy is also largely water-based, meaning she has to keep her body from getting dry. Otherwise, she won't be able to breathe. Boomstick: And you got on me for calling Beedrill a murderer. Vrokorta: She's also weak to Ice, Dragon, & Fairy-type moves. Boomstick: Darn Fairy-types. Vrokorta: Heedless, Goomy has a good deal of power at her back, but it doesn't end there. Sliggoo Sphere Robot: Next up is Sliggoo, the 2'7" acidic... snail I guess. Wiz: Unlike Goomy, Sliggoo is covered in sticky liquid that dissolves anything she touches. She can also use this to spit at enemies. Boomstick: What does that remind me of? Oh yeah, Magcargo. Vrokorta: Besides that, Sliggoo maintains a lot of Goomy's abilities, including her sensitive horns. However, the Pokedex doesn't say she can be paralyzed by them, so we can only assume that, due to her greater strength, it's not a problem anymore. Sphere Robot: Which is good, cause the dex says her eyes devolved, & she can't see anymore. Boomstick: ... So lemme get this straight. Upon EVOLVING, Goomy's eyes DEVOLVED? Wtf kinda evolution is that!? Vrokorta: ... I dunno, must've melted when her skin turned to acid. Wiz: Anyways, Sliggoo is stronger than Goomy, & can create a rainstorm. Assuming it stretches to the horizon, a storm like this would require about 6 Megatons to create. Sphere Robot: While Sliggoo is slower than Goomy, the gap isn't that big. The two should still have roughly the same speed. Boomstick: Not that any of that matters, Sliggoo has a scary number of weaknesses. Besides the fact that she can't see, she also contains all her vital organs in the growth on her back. Vrokorta: She's also not too bright. The Pokedex claims her to have a tiny brain, & can even mistake her friends for food, dissolving them & eating them like she would anything else. Boomstick: Again, Beedrill being a murderer is NOT that big a stretch. Sphere Robot: Sliggoo also has the same type disadvantages as Goomy, but hey, when you can dissolve anything you touch, I doubt you'd face many predatory problems in life. Wiz: Sliggoo's weaknesses may be bad, but it makes up for this with its final evolution. Goodra Boomstick: Goodra, the 6'7"... dragon. Vrokorta: Unlike Sliggoo, Goodra loses her acidic slime covered body, & goes back to being a slippery slime ball, with the addition of thick fat that adds to the slipperiness (Sphere Robot: Besides the added biology & reduced acid, Goodra remains mostly the same as her prior evolutions. '''Boomstick: At least she's got new attacks, like Feint, which basically bypasses invulnerability from things like Protect & Detect. Which is weird, one's a force field, & the other's precognition, I don't know how one move covers both bases, but hey, it is what is.' Wiz: She also has high damage moves like Outrage & Power Whip, though the former Confuses it. Boomstick: Who cares? Greymon can do it too, might as well make the most of it. On top of that, she can troll people by pretending to cry so they lower their guard, which actually reduces their attack power. Sphere Robot: Unlike her prior evolutions, Goodra is plenty powerful, having one of the highest base stat totals of any non legendary or mega Pokemon. Being this strong, she'd likely scale to Charizard, who can melt mountains with his fire breath. Lowballing this mountain to be 609 meters tall (the minimum height of a mountain), melting it would require almost 800 Megatons of tnt! Speaking of Charizard, he was strong enough to overcome a tank, which weighs a minimum of 50 tons, & Goodra should have comparable strength. Vrokorta: In terms of speed, Goodra's faster than Golem, who could dodge Solar Beam at speeds 53% the speed of light. Wiz: Goodra's much stronger than her prior forms, but she still has the same type weaknesses. Boomstick: She's also... meek... &... doesn't like to be left alone... How did the final evolution end up being a wuss? Vrokorta: I dunno, but she still has what it takes to put up a good fight. Goodra Cry Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Vrokorta: Let's just get this over with. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLE!!! Who are you rooting for? Agumon Line Goomy Line Who do you think will win? Agumon Line Goomy Line Draw Death Battle Goomy stood facing a large boulder. If she wanted to get stronger, she had to train. She readied herself, prepared an attack, and shot bubbles at the rock. The bubbles struck the rock oddly, & ricocheted in the opposite direction, hitting something amongst the trees. Suddenly, a pink blob hopped out with a bruise on its head. Koromon: You wanna fight bro!? Goomy spoke nervously. Goomy: Uhh, no? Koromon: GET OVER HERE! Koromon rushed at Goomy as the soft Pokemon cried in fear. FIGHT! (Mario + Rabbids Midboss Mayhem) Right before Koromon could collide with Goomy, the soft Pokemon rammed him with her face. Koromon was knocked onto his back(?), but got up ready for more. The pink blob shot a mouth full of bubbles at Goomy, but the soft Pokemon ran out of the way & hid behind the boulder. Koromon was NOT gonna let her get away. He charged full speed into the rock, only to bash his face in. Koromon sat for a moment, rubbing its face in pain as Goomy stood motionless behind the rock. Koromon changed his tactics, instead leaping over the rock & jumping down at Goomy. Koromon: Raaaah! Goomy: Ahhhhh! Goomy ran away & Koromon hit the ground. He got back up & chased after Goomy. The two ran for a while before Goomy tripped on a rock, & Koromon loomed over her. Koromon: Now for my most powerful move! Koromon took a deep breath, & unleashed a mouthful of flames on the soft Pokemon. Koromon: Good luck surviving that! Much to Koromon's surprise though, as well as Goomy's, the soft Pokemon was largely unharmed by the attack. Goomy started to calm down, as she thought that Koromon wasn't so scary after all. She immediately regretted that when Koromon bit down on her head, sinking his teeth into her antennae. (Stop Music) Goomy fell into utter shock as unbearable pain shot through her entire body. Her mouth hung agape as tears ran down her face. And to add insult to injury, she could feel Koromon's saliva running down her antennae in 4K HD. Goomy fell face-first into the ground, completely unconscious. Koromon released his grip & looked at his downed foe. Koromon: Pfft, & here I thought you'd be a good fight. Koromon started hopping away, but was suddenly grabbed from behind & turned to face Sliggoo. (Kirby Ordeal Theme Extended) Sliggoo: Don't you walk away from me boy! Koromon screamed in fear as Sliggoo tossed him into the boulder from earlier before spitting acid at him. By the time she was done, Koromon was reduced to a pink puddle against the rock. Then Sliggoo came to a realization, she'd evolved, & absolutely DEMOLISHED her opponent. Sliggoo started doing a happy jig on her single foot, but was interrupted by a slash to the face. She turned to face her attacker, Agumon, who proceeded to deliver a storm of physical strikes to the soft Pokemon. Agumon: Now I've got you! Agumon delivered a powerful overhead slash to Sliggoo's head, only to find that his claws were gone. Agumon: Wut? When his clawless hand struck Sliggoo, he felt a burning sensation & immediately pulled away. Agumon: Ow! What are you even made of?! Sliggoo stopped & thought for a moment. Sliggoo: ACID! Sliggoo rushed at Agumon, & the small dinosaur started to back off as he shot fireballs at her, to little avail. Sliggoo tried to embrace Agumon, only for him to teleport behind her & smack her away with his Battle Hawk. Sliggoo regained her single footing, & shot bubbles at Agumon. The small dinosaur sliced the projectiles apart with his axe before charging at the soft Pokemon. Sliggoo smacked her face, realizing she should've used a stronger move. She turned back to Agumon & used Water Pulse, smacking the rookie off his feet with a pulse of water. Sliggoo slithered on top of Agumon, gradually melting him. Agumon cried out & squirmed, but Sliggoo held firm. She thought to herself, "What a success, no way he can win now". She then started planning how she'd celebrate her epic victory & evolution, when suddenly, Agumon swung his axe into her throat. Sliggoo cried in pain & surprise as she fell off of Agumon. The small dinosaur breathed heavily as his very life hung in the balance. Meanwhile Sliggoo weakly rose her tiny hand to the air, but fell limp. Both fighters lost consciousness as a storm started to set in. K.-''' Vrok: Not yet. '''Oh From the storm came rain, & with rain, Sliggoo was re-energized. She stood to her foot & glowed with energy as her body grew. Boomstick: Hey Vrok-''' Vrok: Shut up. Sliggoo had evolved into Goodra. Goodra looked at herself, & thought how great this was, only for her to remember what happened last time. She turned to face Agumon, & saw his body was still laying partially melted on the ground. Goodra closed her eyes & sighed with relief, only to open her eyes & see Greymon standing right in front of her. Goodra screamed & recoiled as Greymon laughed maniacally. Greymon: I'm not through with you yet, we Digimon don't go down so easy. Goodra looked up at her opponent in fear, but she steeled herself. She was a fully evolved pseudo legendary, if there was any time to take this guy down, it was NOW. Goodra roared into the air as lightning cracked in the background, & Greymon did the same. (Vs. Sectonia Soul) Goodra rushed at Greymon & whipped him with her tail, sending him skidding backwards into the boulder. Greymon recomposed himself before looking to see the boulder behind him. He smirked as he grabbed it in both hands & charged right at Goodra with the boulder in his hands. The slime dragon steeled herself & managed to grab the boulder as Greymon charged at her. The dinosaur Digimon attempted to crush her under his weight & the boulder's, but instead found himself lifted into the air & tossed in the other direction. Greymon pulled himself up, only to get blasted by a draconic shockwave, but Greymon stood his ground. The giant dinosaur took a deep breath & unleashed a mouthful of flames at Goodra. The slime dragon raised her arms to block the attack, & was completely engulfed, but left in quite good condition. Greymon realized his fire wasn't working, & switched tactics. The giant dinosaur lowered his horns, & charged directly at Goodra. the attack landed, but Goodra seemed to slide right off his horn, much to Greymon's surprise. He followed up with a tail swipe, which slid off just as easily. Greymon was growing frustrated as Goodra proceeded to fire Muddy Water at Greymon, smothering his face in mud & dealing notable harm. Greymon fired three lasers from his mouth, but all three missed, & his movements started to grow slow & sluggish. Goodra realized that this was her chance. She spat acidic liquid at Greymon, followed by two tail strikes. The giant dinosaur felt pain & weakness setting in, but he was NOT about to give up. He raised his attack power, & started stomping the ground, creating shockwaves & lava geysers. Goodra started dodging the attacks as Greymon wiped the mud from his eyes. He examined Goodra's actions, noticing how she took little damage from the magma, & seemed to prioritize dodging the shockwaves over the magma. She was clearly resistant to heat, as well as physical attacks, but what didn't she resist? Greymon fired his lasers again, this time hitting the slimy dragon, & knocking her off her feet. That seemed to work, but he had to try more. Greymon spun around, firing blades of wind followed by electric orbs. Goodra dodged the first few attacks, but was hit by subsequent ones. While distracted, Greymon tackled Goodra, but she slid off, & Greymon slowed down. However, the dinosaur followed up with a blast of hellish flames that seemed slightly more effective than his regular fire. So far his shockwaves, lasers, wind, & electricity proved effective, but he had one more move to use. Greymon reeled back & charged his right hand with draconic energy. Goodra saw this, & prepared to use Aqua Tail. The two monsters clashed their attacks, & were immediately blown back by the sheer force. Goodra painfully pulled herself up, & noticed three large gashes torn in her tail. Greymon did the same, only to find all the bones in his right arm were broken. Both combatants thought to themselves. Greymon: Looks like my dragon attacks are most effective. Goodra: Dang, I sure hurt that guy real bad. Why didn't that happen before?... OH! Water! His weakness is water! Both combatants knew the other's weakness, the question was, who'd make the most of it? Greymon charged his left hand with draconic energy, & ran towards Goodra. The slimy dragon started shooting Muddy Water at Greymon again. However, Greymon recognized this move, & lowered his head, using his skull to block it from his eyes. When he got close enough, Greymon delivered a draconic uppercut to Goodra, sending her flying into the air. From there, the dinosaur fired his lasers at Goodra, who was in no condition to dodge, & took the brunt of the hits. Goodra decided to kick it up a notch, & used Outrage. Filled with draconic power, the slimy dragon lunged at the dinosaur, & delivered a series of crazed blows. Greymon took a good deal of damage, but managed to counter... with Counter, & sent Goodra flying into a thicket of trees. Outrage had Confused the dragon, & she wasn't able to get up in time to avoid Greymon leaping into the air & stomping down on her. However, she slipped out from under him, hitting a tree & being flung back at Greymon's head. The dinosaur was briefly dazed before he delivered a series of draconic slashes on the confused Goodra. The dragon tried to punch Greymon, but ended up tripping & doing a faceplant instead. She managed to get up & throw another punch. Greymon countered again, but this time, Goodra bypassed the counter, & struck Greymon with Feint. The dinosaur was feeling weary, he knew he had to finish the fight soon, he just had to figure out how. Goodra managed to recover from her Confusion, & realized Greymon was tiring out. She knew she had to finish this, & she knew exactly how. Goodra started to spam all her water type attacks, Bubble, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Muddy Water, & Aqua Tail (sparingly, her tail still hurts). Greymon suddenly went on the defensive, & started dodging the attacks, as well as using his hardened head to block the attacks. Goodra continued attacking, knowing she'd get the better of him eventually. Suddenly, Greymon stomped the ground, knocking up a piece of the earth under Goodra, & sending her flying. He then hit her with Dramon Claw, which sent her sliding into the boulder from earlier. She ricocheted off the rock & was sent flying towards Greymon. However, the giant dinosaur was ready this time, as he opened his mouth & chomped down on the dragon. Due to his many sharp teeth, & the sheer force of the bite, Goodra's body was bisected, with no way to slide out. '''K.O. (Stop Music) Goodra's lower half fell to the ground, & Greymon spat out the upper half before wiping his tongue. Greymon: Ugh, nasty. As Greymon wiped the slime from his mouth, he realized something. He'd evolved so fast, that he seemed to miss his entire childhood. Greymon stood holding his head, questioning his own life, as Goodra's remains lay lifeless on the ground. Results Boomstick: Well, looks like Greymon got himself another win, & more reason for people to hate him. Vrokorta: Well it certainly wasn't easy, in fact, Goodra held the most advantages in this fight. She was faster (53% SoL>32% SoL), has the overall type advantage (resisted Greymon's fire, & exploited Greymon's weakness to water), could lift about 5 times more (50 tons>10 tonnes), & had a MUCH better arsenal, allowing her to lower Greymon's stats, increase her own, induce status effects, heal herself, bypass invulnerability, & much more. Greymon may've been bigger, but that wouldn't matter, as Goodra's greater lifting strength would let her wrestle him on more than equal terms. Wiz: However, Greymon had the strength & durability advantage (47 gigatons>800 megatons), & was MUCH smarter, having actual statements of intelligence, versus Goodra who evolved from a snail with a tiny brain, & sometimes misunderstands instructions. Not only that, but the speed gap wasn't huge, only a 1.7x difference. However, our research has also shown us a feat that'd put Goodra at 2 Gigatons of tnt. At first glance, this doesn't change much, but it gets a little crazy when you start considering stat changes. To this, I'll leave the explanation to the Sphere Robot. Sphere Robot: Goodra was able to raise her AP & Dura with Curse, though this would cost her speed. This hardly mattered though, as Greymon would be slowed down every time he made physical contact with Goodra, so she could maintain her speed advantage throughout the fight. On top of that, she could lower Greymon's strength, durability, & accuracy with Tearful Look, Acid Spray, & Muddy Water respectively. Not only that, but Rain Dance would strengthen her water attacks (though this likely wouldn't affect Greymon's fire attacks, as his fire has powered through jets of water, & other champions can breathe fire underwater), so she had what it took to match up to Greymon. Boomstick: If that's the case, then why didn't Goodra win? Sphere Robot: For starters, her stats matching up to Greymon's relied on her using moves that altered stats, & to get the full effect, she'd have to use each one several times. Not only that, but we didn't take into account that Greymon can increase his strength, & lower enemy's resistance to fire. To top it off, Goodra's stat changes were only temporary, & given enough time, Greymon would recover from them & return to his regular stats, & with his greater intelligence, he can figure out what Goodra's moves were, & plan ahead to avoid or counteract them. Vrokorta: But there's one last VERY important point to bring up, Folder Continent Greymon. Digimon from the Folder Continent are so powerful, that Digimon from other islands can't even compare. One source went as far as to say they're 1000x stronger which, if we take seriously, would give Greymon a strength of 47 teratons, or 47,000 Gigatons! Strength that high would be FAR too much for Goodra to handle on her own, as no amount of stat changes would close the gap enough to make the fight fair. Such a strength advantage would easily give Greymon the win over Goodra. Wiz: So overall, a normal fight between the two is extremely close at best, while a Folder Continent Greymon curbstomps Goodra with superior strength & durability, & we didn't even mention how Digimon can modify themselves based on emotions. There're Digimon that grow after absorbing negative energy, Digimon that skyrocket in power because they're angry, Digimon that survive being deleted because they want to make up for their shortcomings, & even Digimon that outright digivolve just cause they want to help their friend in a fight. Something like that could give Greymon just the nudge he needs to beat Goodra in a close fight. Boomstick: Goodra's victory was too "goo"d to be true, & she "grey"ed out. Sphere Robot: The winner is Greymon. Did you enjoy Greymon vs Goodra? Yes No (feel free to give feedback in the comments) Inbetween Do you agree with Greymon vs Goodra? Yes No Dunno How many stars would you rate Greymon vs Goodra? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Adv/Dis Greymon +Stronger & more durable +Especially if Folder Continent +Smarter, & better fighter +Digimon Physiology gave potential to exceed limits =Experience -Slower -Smaller, less useful arsenal -Weak to water attacks Goodra +Larger & more useful arsenal +Overall type advantage +Faster +Greater lifting strength =Experience -Not as smart -Not as strong Next Time Eye Brawl & his team were laying siege to Kaos' castle, when they were cut off by a giant electric cyclops. Kaos: I hope you enjoy my new minion from another dimension! Eye Brawl gestured for his team to go on as he stayed behind to fight the cyclops. Kineticlops vs. Eye Brawl (Upcoming) Previous: Bowser Jr. vs Silver Trivia * Vrokorta's rooting for Greymon cause he likes Digimon. * This is Vrokorta's 5th Pokemon vs Digimon DB. * While Vrokorta was revising Goodra's info before writing the fight, he realized Pokemon Sword & Shield gave the entire line new moves. * I dunno why, but something about writing this fight didn't enthuse me as much as others have. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Vrokorta Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music